The Half-Blood Prince's Secret
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: Sequel to Through Thick and Thin: Harry's now five years old, Sirius is getting married, Lily's pregnant again, and Remus is trying to catch Amelia Bones' eye. And in all the chaos of just everyday life, the Death Eaters are still trying to find their leader, Voldemort. But the secret of it all is in the bottom of James' desk, a book long forgotten in a dusty drawer.
1. Coming Home

_This is a sequel to_ Through Thick and Thin_. I would recommend reading it first before this. Go to the bottom of the page to find the link._

_ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS!_

**Chapter 1**

**Coming Home**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

Another school year, gone. Where does the time go? I packed up the last peices of parchment and stuffed them into my already overflowing briefcase. My mind was on Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Harry, who was now five. It was only six years before he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter, and I knew the time would fly by. Before I knew it, I'd be at his wedding. Merlin, I shouldn't think about this kind of stuff. Sirius was right last summer when we were teaching Harry how to ride his first real broomstick, all this stuff does make you feel older.

I had just managed to get my dumb briefcase closed when Remus walked into my classroom. "You ready, Professor Potter? Hogwarts Express gonna leave any minute now."

"Sure thing, Moony. Just gonna do a quick look around. Make sure I didn't forget anything. You go save a comparmtent."

He smiled and then left. I glanced around quickly on my desk, grabbing my wand. Can't forget that. I pulled some drawers open, double-checking. Then, with one last look around my beloved classroom, I was off to the Hogwarts Express.

Little did I know, a book that had been stuck at the bottom drawer of my desk, covered in a thick layer of dust,had been completely forgotten in the years. A tattered, torn copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ that would change my life. For the better or for the worse, well, I was soon to find out.

**SIRIUS' POV**

The office today was completely boring. That didn't mean I had nothing to do. No sir, I had several piles of badly organized paperwork sitting in front of me. I kind of just stared at them, hoping they would disapparate to some other Ministry of Magic worker's desk for them to do.

There had been little action in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a few weeks now. The most 'exciting' thing that had happened was Greyback attacking a few innocent witches, and I wasn't even put on that case.

I decided that I better do _something_, so I started to reorganize all the parchment and assorted objects in my cluttered workspace. John Dawlish, sitting next to me, seemed in the same state of bordom I was, so we got to chatting.

"How do the women do it?" I exclaimed.

"What did Kat do now?" he questioned.

"It's not what Kat did, it's what I can't do," I sighed.

"Speaking of Kat, anything new with her...or you both...as in together, a couple?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. I'm going to propose, if that's what you mean."

"You said that last summer."

"Just waiting for the opportune moment."

"It might have already passed."

"Maybe, maybe not. I certainly hope not."

"Hey, want to come to my house for dinner? That is, if you don't have plans. Sarah's making spaghetti."

"Gosh, that does sound good. Your wife's cooking is excellent, but James and Remus are coming home today so they'd be pretty mad if I didn't have dinner with them."

"Oh well. Another time then."

I glanced at my watch. "You know, the Hogwarts Express has probably already arrived. Think I could get off early?"

"I don't think 'get off early' is in Amelia Bones' vocabulary."

"Good point. But, what is there to lose?"

"Oh dear Merlin, please tell me you're not doing this."

"Why not?"

John rolled his eyes. "Since I'll never be able to stop you..."

Satified and smiling, I walked to Bones' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

So I entered. She was writing on a peice of parchment with a very fluffly quill. She looked up when I stepped forward.

"Ah, yes, how can I help you, Black?"

"I was wondering if I could get off early," I said.

"Why?"

"My friends, Professors Remus Lupin and James Potter are coming back from Hogwarts today and I wanted to spend some time with them."

"You can on one condition. You work late hours tomorrow."

I had a date with Kat tomorrow and in that date who knew if the opportune moment might come? I couldn't miss it. Plus, Kat'd be mad.

"That's not going to work. But it's okay. I'll have plenty of time tonight and Sunday's pretty close. I think I'll be alright. Thanks for the offer." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Black. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know the whereabouts of your cousin, Bellatrix?"

"The last written contact I had with her was during my early years at Hogwarts. The last time I saw her was two months ago."

"Okay. Thanks. You can now go back to whatever you were doing."

_Going back to papers. Oh, joy, _I thought as I left the room and shut the door behind me.

**LILY's POV**

I was waiting patiently at Platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express, like so many other parents. Harry was holding my hand tightly. His hand fit into mine like it was made for me. He loved coming here twice every year when Remus and James would leave or come back from their work.

And then I heard it faintly. A choo-choo from down the tracks. The Hogwarts Express was coming home. James was coming home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There are some changes from the first book: there aren't going to be 'Next Chapter Preview's unless I get enough reviews telling me to bring them back. Also, I'm going to try and write longer chapters like this one. I hope everyone enjoys this book as much as they did they last one, or even enjoy it more. Thanks for reading!

Link to _Through Thick and Thin_:

Go to my (HogwartsAsWeKnowIt) page and please find it from there. This is not letting me post direct links. Sorry.


	2. To Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 2**

**To Godric's Hollow**

**REMUS' POV**

We were in my Jeep driving home; James had shotgun with Lily and Harry in the backseat. We were laughing at one of James' witty jokes and even Harry found his father pretty entertaining. He kept it up for quite a while, and I had trouble focusing on the road.

"Okay, James, that's enough," I smiled as I gripped the wheel tighter. "You're going to send me off the road."

"Oh Remus you're no fun," he replied.

"You know what else isn't fun? Me crashing my Jeep into a tree on the side of the road and you paying for the damage."

Lily chuckled softly, shutting James up. Well, it didn't nesseccarily shut him up, he kept talking, "I wish Sirius could of met us at the train station. The first, last, and only time was back when we left for the first time."

"However, you know he'd rather be greeting you at Platform 9 3/4 then be stuck in his office," said Lily.

"True," I said.

"Sirus?" said Harry. Although he could properly pronounce 'Sirius' now, he kept calling him what he had learned to call him as a baby. "What about him?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, my little Snitch," James turned around and grinned at Harry.

"James, you're driving me crazy...literally _driving_ me crazy. Sit right in your chair."

"Okay, Professor Lupin. Seesh. Talk about being overly cautious. What happened to the care-free Marauder I trained back in the glory days?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed James, your Quidditch glory days are over," teased Lily.

"Oi! I can still catch a Snitch in ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? I want to see that," said Lily.

He turned around to give his wife a glare. "PRONGS, SIT IN YOUR SEAT PROPERLY!" I yelled.

Yep, we were home and together at last.

**KAT's POV**

I heard Remus' Jeep pull in the gravel driveway. James, Lily, Harry, and Remus were home. Thank Merlin. I was getting bored in the Potters' kitchen.

I greeted them at the doorway. "Welcome home," I smiled as I let them in. "Have a good travel?"

"Hi Kat. Yep, the Hogwarts Express was as wonderful as always."

"That's good. Sirius should be home in a few hours. Meanwhile, Lily, I'll help you with dinner," I said.

We entered the kitchen together and James and Remus went off to talk about whatever guys talk about.

"So, what are we cooking tonight?" I asked as she pulled on an apron with flowers all over it. I put on mine as well which had kittens playing all over it. Sirius had gotten me it for my birthday last year.

"I was thinking meatloaf."

"Oh Lily, you disgust me. Meatloaf?"

"And what is wrong with it?"

"Bleck."

"That's not a very good reason. But, then, what should we make?"

"Hmmm," I pondered. "What's Remus' favorite food?"

"Bluberry muffins."

"That's not going to work for dinner. What's James'?"

"Yorkshire Pudding."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know, right? He marries a horrible cook and his favorite food is one of the most complicated recipes ever, even with magic. What is Sirius' favorite?"

"Beer," I replied with a chuckle. "Quite the dinner we're planning. Blueberry muffins, Yorkshire Pudding, and beer."

"But at this rate," she looked at her microwave's clock which read three thirty-seven. "They ain't going to get anything fancy."

"How about Shrimp Scampi?" I suggested.

"Kat, I don't even speak that language. What the heck is a scampi?"

I rolled my eyes. I excelled over her when it came to making cuisines. But we had about the same amount of patience, so I figured I might as well teach her how to make it.

"You're about to learn."

"Oh dear Merlin."

**SIRIUS' POV (A Few Hours Later)**

Finally. Out of that dumb office. Don't tell Bones I said that. I went to the Ministry of Magic's parking lot, took off my work robes and sloppily folded them up. I stuck them in the side compartment and climbed on the bike, not even bothering to take off my tie. I really wanted to get home. I've had enough of that office. I thought I had signed up to fight Death Eaters, not do paperwork for nine hours. Either the Death Eaters need to start killing people or I'm going to go crazy.

_Great thought, Sirius_, said my conscience.

With a jolt, I realized I had forgotten to put on my helmet and was speeding. I sighed and pulled over to the shoulder before a cop saw me. I took off my tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my collared shirt. And then I tried to start the motorbike again. It sputtered and died. I tried again and got the same result.

I swore viciously as I pulled my helmet off. I got off and looked at the motor. I wasn't a good mechanic at all, and I couldn't use magic since I was on a Muggle freeway.

Standing up, I kicked the tire. "Damn it!"

Part of my anger out, I just leaned against the bike facing the highway, hoping some nice Muggle in a truck would pull over and give me a ride.

It didn't take long for a rusted and well used Ford truck to pull over. A country-boy around the age of fifty stepped out, wearing the country attire: old western boots, cowboy hat, checkered shirt, and muddy jeans. I could hear country music playing in the stereo in the truck.

I walked over. "Could you give me a ride?"

"Where you headin'?" he replied.

"Godric's Hollow."

"Sure thing. I'm visiting from the United States so you'll have to give me directions. Just help me get your bike up into the truck-bed and chained down. Wait a minute...is that a Harley?"

"Uh yeah," I answered; I kept forgetting my bike was pretty high-end.

"Pretty nice ride. But hell, they're heavy. This might not be so easy," he said, pulling down the tail-gate of the F150.

We continued to push, pull, and heave until my motorbike was in the safely in the truck-bed. Then I climbed into shotgun and he started up the truck with a roar.

In between directions, we got to chatting. His name was Mark Hills and he was visiting from Texas. Hmm, Texas. He had a good accent anyways.

Finally, we reached James' driveway and we successfully got my Harley down to the ground. I parked it with the kickstand.

"Thanks, mate," I said, shaking the man's hand.

"No problem. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Have a nice night," he said before getting into the Ford and driving away.

I kicked my damn bike one more time before going inside.


	3. Want To Risk Your Life

**Chapter 3**

**Want To Risk Your Life**

**REMUS' POV**

I heard the door slam. Surely Sirius was here? Maybe he was mad with a door slam like that. Great, time to deal with the Black temper.

"Hiya Sirius," called James who was sitting next to me and therefore yelling in my ear.

"Merlin, James. Watch where you're yelling, will you?!" I exclaimed, but he was already walking to the kitchen where Sirius had most likely gone. Of course, I followed.

"Hey Remus," said Sirius when I entered. "Would you mind taking a look at my bike? It broke down halfway here on the Muggle freeway so I couldn't try any magic."

One thing no one would guess about me is that I was pretty good with car and motorcycle engines and if I ever needed to get a job in the Muggle world, I could easily apply for a car mechanic.

"Sure thing, Padfoot. I'll go look right now," I said, setting down my drink on the counter.

"Thanks, Remus. Welcome home by the way," Sirius 'bro-hugged' me.

"Oh yeah, Sirius. About time you greeted me properly. 'Would you mind taking a look at my bike?' Seriously? You act as if I haven't been gone for the past five months and you care more about that bike than me," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. With nothing to do at work..."

"Speaking of which, how's the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" questioned James.

"Awful. All we've had to do is paperwork. Not a single Death Eater case in weeks."

"I wonder what that means," piped in Lily.

"I agree," Kat joined the conversation. "I wonder if they're planning a big attack or something."

"Or something," said Sirius. "But it's been a long time. Sure, there's been sightings and minor killings, like just one person. It sort of worries me. I talked to Amelia Bones today. She asked me if I had any idea where Bellatrix was or if she had made any contact with me recently because I was family. Sort of insulted me but I didn't say so."

"You mean, like she suspected something?" asked Kat.

Sirius shrugged. "Not exactly, but I guess it's her job to check. Any information that might help us with where the Death Eaters are would help."

"Have you tried Malfoy Manor?" suggested James.

With a sigh, Sirius sat down on a nearby chair. "Feels like we've checked everywhere. But I'll check. Who knows?...Wish we did."

**HARRY's POV**

For a five year old, I was pretty smart and observent. And I was good a eavesdropping too. I heard all the adults talking in the kitchen. So, wanting to hear more of their conversation, I went upstairs and to the vent where anyone talking in kitchen, their voice would travel clearly up to the second floor. I don't think either my mom or dad had found out about my little technique so they usually talked freely in the kitchen about stuff I wasn't supposed to hear. Like Uncle Sirius' work or Uncle Remus' furry problem.

I could hear Sirius talking clearly as if I was in the room. "...we've checked everywhere. But I'll check. Who knows?...Wish we did."

My father's voice came next, "Why don't you just switch to the Auror's Office? They're pracitcally the same thing and you get about the same amount of pay."

"Ah, but that's where most wizards are wrong. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is extremely different from the Auror's Office. The Auror's Office only handles Death Eaters or Voldemort himself on occasion. However, the Law Enforcement handles all 'rule-breakers' and not just Death Eaters. There's enough bad people out there without the damn Death Eaters."

I immediently knew that I should not at all be listening to this conversation when I heard Uncle Sirius use the 'D Word' as it was referred to by Mum. I always knew Sirius had bad language and tried very hard to control his mouth when he was around me. Not just for my sake, but for his as well, since Mum and Dad, especially Mum, scolded him with physical punishments. Usually, Mum hit him with whatever was in her hands at the moment.

However, this discussion was getting interesting and I continued to listen despite Sirius' language.

"Ah. So, like the idiot you are, want to risk your life more than neccassary," said Remus.

Sirius chuckled softly. "Not exactly."

"Oh, so you're just trying to act heroic," teased my mum.

"Exactly," said Sirius, and I could practically hear him smile.

And then I heard Kat kiss him. That's when I lost interest and went to my room with a disgusted expression on my face.

But something stayed stuck in my mind. Remus' voice filled my head, _"...want to risk your life..." _Although I had learned a little about Uncle Sirius' job, the thought that he, my dad when Dad is at his job, might leave one morning and never come back at night...scares me.

It scares me a lot.


	4. Snape's Secret, Sirius' Secret

**Chapter 4**

**Snape's Secret, Sirius' Secret**

**NARCISSA's POV**

My sister was driving me crazy. _Us_ crazy. And by 'us' I mean the most important Death Eaters, of which I was sadly included. Malfoy Manor had, over the years, been turned from a living spave for my small family into a refuge for those of us with the Dark Mark. Bellatrix had, over the years, become more and more unrealistic and desperate with her plans that we had to hear one idea every single day. Ideas that would never work.

Somehow, my ears had sucessfully started to block out Bella's voice automatically when heard. This had its vantages and disadvantages. Today is was disadvantage because her daily speech had actually caught my interest.

"Listen, I know I've had a lot of ideas before, good and bad. But today I thought of an answer to all of the problems," announced Bella as we took our seats.

"You've invented a mute button for your voice so we can press it when it gets too annoying," questioned my husband under his breath, in a hopeful sort of way. Thankfully, I think I was the only one who heard it.

"We need to find out where the Dark Lord is, and therefore we need to find what his strengths are. But by needing to know what his strengths are, we need to know what his weaknesses are, if any. Even so, who is the only wizard the Dark Lord feared?" asked Bella, staring around at us, expecting some sort of answer. What did was silence.

"Dumbledore," she answers for herself. "And you will only fear someone if they know your weakness. Therefore, that means that Dumbledore will hold the information we need."

"So, you're suggesting we break into Hogwarts and force answers out of Dumbledore?" says Greyback.

"Exactly," replies Bellatrix, causing anybody who was paying attention to her five seconds ago to go back to day dreaming.

But Bellatrix overlooked something. Snape. "Bella, who's the man Dumbledore would trust with any information, even his own life?"

"Hagrid."

"Maybe, but no. I mean Snape. Dumbledore must of told Snape, and he'd be easier to get too," I try to explain.

"So now we're breaking into Azkaban?" asks Lucious.

"Great. We're back to where we were before. A crazy plan with no way to execute it," growls Greyback.

"Shut your mouth, you dog. I'm not finished. Snape must of written it down."

"Why would Snape write down such valuable information?" asks Lucious.

"Because he's an idiot," suggests Crouch Jr.

"For once in my life, I agree with you Jr.," says Bellatrix.

"I guess I'll savor the moment," he responds.

"Shut it. Both of you," I snap, causing Bella to stare at me in atonishment. Since when did I boss her around? "Yes Lestrange, I just told you to do something you'd rather not," I roll my eyes. She's about to open her mouth and talk me down, but I cut her off. "It's now summer vacation for Hogwarts. Easy to break in to the Potions Master's office."

"And why the Potions Master's?" asks Greyback.

"Because Snape never had the chance to clean it out. I'd bet my wand that he has something in there with all the answers that we need. But we've got to find it soon, before James Potter does. It's his office now and if he finds it, all of the information could go to the Order of the Phoenix. And we don't want that at all."

"True. True, true, true. Well, that only leaves one more thing left for deciding," said Lucious.

"What?"

"When are we going to do it?"

**AMELIA BONES' POV**

It was around midnight and I was still at the office. Doing paper after paper after paper. At least I wasn't alone. A few others wanting to catch up on their paperwork were occupying their desks. I watched as one stuffed pieces of parchment, quills, and notes into his briefcase. Another going home. It was Sirius Black actually. That reminded me that I wanted to speak to him.

"Black, wait!" I called out of my opened door. He came in and stood in front of my desk.

"Yes? If it's about Bellatrix, it's the same answer as the last time you asked."

"Please close the door."

"Uh...okay," he shut it softly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your friend, Remus Lupin," I said.

An expression falls on his face with a combination of shock and fear. But it passes so quickly I think I might have imagined it.

"What about him?" Something about Black's voice told me he was guarding something from me.

"He's a werewolf," I said.

"How do you know that?"

"What do know about it?"

"I asked first."

I sigh, leaning back in my chair. "Look, Black, just tell me what do you know."

"About what? That fact that he's a werewolf? What more is there to say?"

"No. About how he's never attacked anyone."

"So what? He has a clean record, big deal," he shrugged.

"But how, Mr. Black, did he keep that clean, perfect record, may I ask?"

"What's it to you?"

I lean foward and give him a peircing glare. "How long have you been an Animagus? Unregistered? Without being caught?"

This time, atonishment and fear crosses his face, and I know for sure it's real. "H-H-How?" was all he managed to choke out.

"Just answer my question. I asked first."

"I-I became an Animagus in fifth year."

"Did anyone else become one with you?"

"No." He's starting to gain some confindence back, because next he asks, "Who else knows?"

"Just me."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Black."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"No."

"Then what's it to you if I'm and Animagus or not?"

"Because we could easily use you for spying, in your innocent dog form."

"But I'm not regis-how the hell do you know I'm a dog Animagus?!"

"Watch your language in my office. And I know because I think. I was going through the werewolf records when I came across Lupin. See for yourself."

I toss him a piece of paper of which are written the following:

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Born: March 10, 1960_

_Became werewolf: age 4_

_Kills: 0_

_Attacks: 0_

Under that is a picture of him in human form, smiling and waving at the camera. In the background are Sirius, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, laughing. For some reason, Sirius scowls at this.

"What's wrong?" I ask, confused.

"This thing disgusts me. But anyways, how did you figure out I was an Animagus, just from this picture?"

I point to something he had overlooked, a piece of paper in his hand. It was barely readible, but if anyone looked close enough, they could see _PADFOOT_ written on it.

"I put two and two together, " I said.

Sirius cusses under his breath but I ignore it. "What are you going to do with this?" he questions.

"What?"

"With the information that you have. My biggest secret. The information and secret that could cause me to be sentenced to death, if the Ministry knows how many laws I had broken before I had even got out of Hogwarts? What are you going to do with my _life_?"

"You could be useful. I'm going to talk to Bagnold, get you registered, and assign you top secret assignments. In other words, you're practically being promoted."

"P-Promoted? Does that mean I actually get to do something now?"

I laugh, knowing exactly what he meant. "Oh yes, Black. You get to do_ a lot_."


	5. One Knee Down, A Ring Held Up

**Chapter 5**

**One Knee Down, A Ring Held Up**

**JAMES' POV**

Sirius came in from work, dancing. Literally dancing. In a suit and tie and everything. Kat and I were the only ones who had managed to stay up this late for him, worrying over if something had happened. Something had definately happened, for the better or for the worse? For all I knew, Sirius could be dancing because he lost his job. Sounds Siriusish.

Kat runs into his arms and he swings her around. It reminded of my early love with Lily. Now when I go up to bed she's probably gonna chuck her pillow at me if I accidently wake her up. Ah, I long for young love.

"What happened?" questioned Kat when Sirius had finally set her down.

"I've been promoted, darling!"

That was the first time I had ever heard him call anyone 'darling'. Either he's drunk or he's telling the truth. I'm guessing the first.

"What?" she gasps in atonishment.

"We're going to buy a house, travel the world, live like royals, and be fithly rich."

"Sirius, please tell me you're not drunk," I interrupted.

"If I was drunk, I wouldn't be proposing."

"Wait..._what?!" _Kat and I exclaim at the same time.

Sirius gets down on one knee and pulls out an authentic diamond ring. This takes me completely by surprise. And apparently it takes Kat by surprise as well. Her body seems unable to operate as Sirius whispers, "Katherine Ross, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she squeaks, barely audible. Then she flings herself into his arms. I leave the room at this time, afraid they'll start making out on my floor or something.

But this entire thing is taking me by surprise. Who is this Sirius? He's seems so different from the Marauder in fifth year. So does Remus. So do I. Are these things: mariage, kids, and work, destroying the Marauders?

But I knew that that was somehow Sirius' opportune moment, and he couldn't pass it up.

You can't let go opportune moments. Never.

* * *

**A-N**: Doing a few short chapters because each one has a lot of meaning and I want them to be separate. Thanks for reading everybody!


	6. Padfoot

**Chapter 6**

**Padfoot**

**JAMES' POV**

Sirius is beaming at breakfast, holding Kat's hand. Today's Sunday, so he finally gets a day off. But as soon as I finish my toast which was slightly burned, thanks to the fact that Lily cooked it, he pulls Remus and I into my backyard.

"Look guys, I really need to talk to you," he says.

"About marriage?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Kat."

"Sirius, what's wrong?" commands Remus.

He swallows. His mouth seems to be very dry.

"Padfoot, answer me."

"Yep. Padfoot. They know," was all Sirius managed to spit out. It takes Remus' brain and mine to make sense of his answer. Then parts of the puzzle click into place.

"Who knows?! _WHO KNOWS?!_" I yell.

"James, calm down. They don't know about you. Just me," said Sirius.

"WHO KNOWS?!"

"Bones. Just Bones. She's going to tell Bagnold though."

"WHY?! HOW DO THEY KNOW?!" I'm yelling again but I don't care. The punishment for the crimes we had done range from Azkaban to death. _Death. DEATH. DEATH!_

"James," says Remus, pushing me behind him and faces Sirius. "Pad, how did they find out?"

"Your werewolf records. The picture. And the perfect, clean record."

"What are they going to do with you?" asked Remus, still managing to keep a calm and steady voice.

"Register me. Then send me on special spying missions in disguise."

"So they aren't punishing you."

"I don't exactly know yet, Remus. My promotion was because of this. But I will now be in the riskiest part of the Ministry."

"What do you mean?" I said, still fighting Remus to get Sirius.

"By putting me on some of these cases, I'm almost guaranteed dying on one of the jobs."

"But you were...last night...happy...dancing," I stutter, my body going limp. I feel light-headed. Thoughts about Sirius' death did not help me think clearly.

"I hadn't thought it through that much yet. Just enough to know that I wanted to marry Kat before I died."

"Sirius," whispers Remus.

"Padfoot," I whisper.

So this is what the world had come too.

We all embraced. We hugged, long and hard. For our pity fell out onto each other, but not a single tear was shed. We would stay strong for our families. For our friendship. For our brotherly love. For the Marauders. For always.


	7. The Potion Master and Parties

**Chapter 7**

**The Potion Master and Parties**

**LUCIOUS' POV**

Here I was, with Bellatrix and the rest of them, trying to organize how we're supposed to break into Hogwarts. We were currently talking about the possibility of Potter already having the book. That's when it hit me.

"Bellatrix, why should we break into Hogwarts if we could just get the information out of James Potter? All we'd have to do is capture him and Crucio him 'til he gives us the answers. He'd be much easier than Dumbledore. And if it doesn't work, we fall to Plan B, which is breaking into his office," I suggest.

She ponders this for a moment. "Yes, I think that might work. And plus we'd have someone to kill if we get mad when he won't tell us something," she said, an evil smile growing on her face.

"Torture him to death."

"Werewolf."

"Cruciatus Curse."

Now they were arguing on how to kill him. "Hold it," I stop them. "If we get ahold of James Potter, we also gain acces to the Order. Before we kill him, we can use Polyjuice Potion to get into the Order and find out if they've found the book yet."

More evil smiles. I knew that they liked my plan. Now all we had to do was capture James Potter.

**KAT's POV**

I was on the top of the world. _The top of the world! _I could not believe Sirius finally proposed. Took him long enough, even though I was surprised.

Sitting in the Potters' living room, I twirled the beautiful diamond ring around my finger. I always knew Sirius was rich, being the last in the line of the Noble House of Black. But this, for an _engagment_ ring? I was actually rather impressed with Sirius, which didn't exactly happen often.

His joyful words repeated in my head, _"We're going to buy a house, travel the world, live like royals, and be fithly rich."_

Buy a house? Images of my dream home filled my head. Travel the world? Would Sirius really take me to the Smithsoneon in America like he said he would so many years ago, on our date at Big Ben? Live like royals...I smiled at this. And be fithly rich. My grin grew wider.

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Lily, Harry playing at her feet.

"Just all the things Sirius promised for us to do. Like he said he would give me a self-guided tour of the Smithsoneon."

"Oh did he? That's sounds interesting," Lily smiled with me.

"It was back on our date at Big Ben. I wonder if he'll remember..." I said blissfully.

"He might not. With Lestrange and all..." Lily reminded me of the time Sirius almost got tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He might. If not, I'll be the person to remind him," I said.

"I wish James would bring me lillies like he used to. They're so pretty. I think my husband needs a little reminding as well," she had an annoyed expression on her face.

We both fell silent and watched Harry entertain himself in various ways.

"Do you think Sirius will want kids?" I ask, breaking the quiet.

"Knowing Sirius...well, definately not right away or anytime soon."

"What about Sirius?" asked James as he entered the room with Remus right behind him.

"Where have you two been? Tormenting the neighbor's cat or something?" I question.

"Nope. We got on the dog's nerves today," said Remus.

Lily hit him playfully with a pillow. Harry clapped at this.

"What have you really been up to then?" asked Lily.

"Oh just talkin'," replied James.

"What do guys talk about anyways?" I ask, actually curious.

"Girls and Quidditch."

"Figures."

"Anything else new?"

"Nope. Wish Sirius was here though. Then we could really have a party."

"Party? Just what are you two up to now?"

"We were wondering..."

"Actually, it was James' idea..."

"Could we have a party next week?" they asked in unision.

"Why?"

"To enjoy life and to celebrate Sirius' engagemnet. It would be a surprise for him."

Lily and I exchange glances. "Sure, I'll do it," I said.

"Why not?" Lily shrugged.

James and Remus smile in the way only Marauders can.


	8. A Black Will Be A Black

**Chapter 8**

**A Black Will Be A Black**

**REMUS' POV**

James and I were in his garage, as I fiddled with my Jeep. I could not get Sirius out my head. He had said that the Ministry had found out about the animagi deal because of my werewolf records. _My _werewolf records. This was all my fault.

James had been watching me curiously. He would never understand engines, and I wasn't patient enough to be the one to teach him. James had been silent, until now.

"I know what you're thinking," he said.

"Well, what am I thinking you phsycic?" I banged my head on the hood when I glanced up from the engine.

"First, you're thinking 'Ouch.'"

I scowled at him but he continued, "But you are also thinking that it's your fault Sirius is in this mess."

"It is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

A piercing whistle brought us both up short. Sirius stood in the doorway, with an amused expression. He let out a low chuckle.

"You wouldn't be laughing when you hear that we've been arguing over you."

This just made him laugh even more. "I'm sorry guys, but you know I'm marrying Kat."

James got his joke before I did and threw today's _Daily Prophet_ at him, narrowly missing. We both glared at him.

"We were arguing because Remus thinks it's his fault that your in this Animagi mess."

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"Hold it!" Sirius held up one hand for silence and his face was solemn and pained. "I was hoping I could delay this until tonight, but I just can't."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"First of all, Remus, I don't want to hear anything else like that come out of your mouth. Got it?"

I nodded. Sighing, Sirius collasped into the chair closest to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's something you're not telling us," said James.

"C'mon Sirius, spit it out," I added. "There's no secrets with us."

Sirius lowered his gaze and didn't look up. Just then, Lily and Kat walked in.

"Hey guys. Is there anything in particular you...want for dinner?" Lily's last three words faded as she surveyed the situation. Kat knelt by Sirius. He didn't move.

"Sirius? Puppy, baby?" she murmered. "What is it?"

Kat placed her hand on top of his and he looked up.

Finally, Sirius found his voice. "Bones told Bagnold. I will be rightfully punished for being unregistered for so many years."

He studied the floor again. And for the first time in my life, I saw tears in Sirius' eyes.

Sirius doesn't cry.

Something had broken him today.

James and I stood there, paralized in shock. But James unfroze and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

Kat put a finger under his chin, forcing his head up. Sirius' eyes met hers.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"A year of...of...Azkaban," Sirius choked.

Silence. I don't think anybody breathed. We were all waiting for someone to say "April Fool's!" but it never came. This can't be happening.

After a few minutes, Sirius spoke again, "My mother was right. A Black will always be a Black."

Although Lily and Kat looked confused, James and I knew what he was saying. And I think those words broke my heart more than anything.

**A-N: **I know everybody's going to kill me for this but I just had to do it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

**(*NEW*) REVIEW CHALLENGE**: What's your favorite or least favorite line of this chapter?


	9. SIRIUS ORION BLACK, THAT IS ENOUGH!

**Chapter 9**

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK, THAT IS ENOUGH!**

**JAMES' POV**

While we had all been standing in shock from the news Sirius had delivered, her had gotten up, hopped on his Harley and drove away. It was three hours later, and nobody knew where he was. He wasn't at Kat's or Remus' house, but we knew of no other place he might go. Except he probably drove off a cliff in suicide attempt. I wouldn't be surprised.

We were all in my living room, Kat and Lily were both balling their eyes out. One or two tears had escaped my eyes. There was a question hanging about in the air, but nobody dared speak it. _Would Sirius ever be the same, if he stayed sane after this?_

When he had been attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange, he hadn't been the same for a few days afterward. I had felt so hopeless then, because I was at Hogwarts teaching and wasn't able to talk to him. I never had the chance to defend him.

Defend him

. Wait a minute. Won't Sirius have a trial? He didn't mention it, but he must. He can't go to Azkaban without a trial. I was going to defend him this time. Sirius Black's name will never be in Azkaban's records. I was about to make sure of that.

I stood up so abruptly I made everybody jump.

"I'm going to the Ministry," I announced, grabbing my coat off the kitchen chair.

"Oh, James, please don't!" begged Lily, snatching my sleeve.

"And why not," I snapped, brushing her hand off.

Remus answered, "James, you're likely to just get yourself in trouble."

"I'm just going to make sure he's going to have a trial."

"It's pointless, James. Please don't. The Ministry already knows for sure. Don't make it worse," Kat choked out.

I stared at Sirius' girlfriend. Er, fiance. She had mascara on her hands and down her face from crying, and her lipstick was smeared. My temper cooled. This girl cared about Sirius as much as I did and I knew she had a point. With my luck, I'd just make things worse.

"Well, I'm going to go find him, anyways."

"I'm coming with you," Remus hopped up.

"Fine. You two stay here," I said to my wife and Kat.

"Don't be too long," muttered my wife.

"Depends. C'mon, Remus," I grabbed him and we headed out the door.

We took the Jeep, since I didn't think disapparating was such a good idea.

Remus didn't start it right away. For a few seconds, we just sat there in the dark of my garage.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Remus asked.

"Probably."

"Sirius isn't going to Azkaban, is he?"

"Nope," I agreed.

We half-heartingly smiled at each other and pulled out of the garage.

Neither of us was sure where to check first. Sirius had quite a head start on his Harley, but I had an idea on where he might be.

"Remus, let's try Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogs_meade_, to be exact."

"No," Remus gasped. "No. James, you don't think he's..."

"Drunk and ruining the Shrieking Shack? I'm sorry to say that's what came to mind first."

I think Remus starting going faster then necassary at that point.

Twenty minutes later, I realized we weren't going the right way. "Remus, this isn't the right highway..."

"I know."

"But then why ar-" I stopped short as we pulled into a parking lot across the street from the _Leaky Cauldron._ London seemed very busy, and we couldn't find a space. Eventually, Remus just parked in a vacant handicap place.

"You're going to regret that," I muttered.

"Don't worry, you're paying for the ticket."

I scowled but didn't argue as we ran across the street into the bar.

I didn't see him at first, but then I spotted him. He was at the end of the bar, sitting on a stool. He was defiently drunk, becasue he was asking the bartender for another shot, and the bartender kept saying, "Sorry sir, but you've had enough."

Now I've seen Sirius drunk because he's had one too many beers, and it's usually pretty entertaining depending on the circumstances. But right now he was drunk-drunk. I could see from a few yards away he was on the brink of unconcienses.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled when we reached him. A lot of wizards and witches stared at us but I didn't care. I asked the bartender, "Got a glass of water?"

He handed me one without question. I poured it all on Sirius' head. That's when he blacked out.

Remus and I shared a meaningful glance. "Let's get 'im to your place," I said.

Ten minutes later, we had gotten him into the backseat of Remus' Jeep with the help of a few anti-Muggle spells.

It was about an hour's drive to Remus' from the _Leaky Cauldron_, and I was praying the entire time. To what God, I didn't know.

**REVIEW CHALLENGE:** What do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
